


Hooked on a feeling

by eighthesther



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Был солнечный полдень.<br/>- Мне нужны твои одежда и мотоцикл, - сказал он, стоя на лестничной площадке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

В конце концов, Тэмин так и не дает ему толком подумать или хоть что-то понять.

\- Подожди, постой-постой-постой, ты сейчас о том своем бывшем?.. – пытается уточнить Кибом, глядя в его чистые глаза.

\- Можно и так сказать, - честно отвечает Тэмин, - Помнишь, я рассказывал о нем? Он возил меня в Париж, когда я хотел…

\- Это тот, который на дне рождения Джессики-нуны сказал ей, что понятия не имеет, кто тут именинник?

Тэмин заминается, но не отступает:

\- Он подарил мне на месяц отношений планшет…

\- И если я правильно помню, забрал его, когда бросил тебя, - непреклонно напоминает Кибом, складывая руки на груди, но уже по виду Тэмина начинает подозревать, что не все так просто.

\- На самом деле, - не очень уверенно тянет тот. – Не то, чтобы он меня бросал…

\- Ты ревел, как будто «этот мудак» бросил тебя с ребенком на руках, после того, как ты потратил на него лучшие месяцы своей жизни, - безжалостно говорит Кибом. От этого разговора у него уже слегка болит голова, но он упрямо подзывает официантку чтобы заказать еще кофе.

\- Мы расстались, - осторожно смягчает Тэмин. – И я сам вернул подарки.

Так Кибом догадывается, что возможно бывшему парню Тэмина стоило бы посочувствовать не меньше, чем самому Тэмину. Но на улице так жарко, а в помещении настоящая Антарктида из-за слишком сильно работающих кондиционеров, его холодный кофе на самом деле чуть тепловат, а еще Тэмин цепляется за него, как будто Кибом навсегда уезжает на Аляску, и Кибому очень хочется сделать именно это, потому он перебивает Тэмина, решительно выставляя вперед ладонь.

\- И мы все еще о том парне, который вылил на меня колу, а потом отказался извиняться? О том парне, который опоздал на самолет, когда вы собирались вместе слетать на Гавайи? О том парне, который отказался с тобой съезжаться? О том парне, который довел твоего Минхо до драки?

\- Но… - несчастно начинает Тэмин, пытаясь спасти свои планы, но Кибом отказывается слушать.

\- Ты издеваешься? – припечатывает он, решительно топя в кофе салфетку. – Бог мой, Тэмин, иногда ты пугаешь.

Тэмин закатывает глаза, отворачиваясь к окну, поэтому Кибом конечно ничего не понимает, когда оказывается перед дверью в квартиру, с двумя бутылками пива в бумажном пакете и уже почему-то успев нажать на звонок.

\- Привет, - осторожно говорит хозяин, не спеша пускать Кибома в квартиру. – Ты…

\- Ким Кибом, - сухо отвечает Кибом, расправляя плечи и приподнимая подбородок, чтобы как следует взглянуть на собеседника свысока. – Тэмин…

\- Да, - рассеянно соглашается хозяин квартиры. – Он говорил что-то такое. Привет… Ким Кибом, приятно познакомиться.

Это звучит так, как будто ему было бы куда приятнее познакомиться с гиеной или зомби, и Кибом не может не восхититься.

\- Мы знакомы, - неприятно улыбается он, переступая порог, и наслаждаясь замешательством на лице бывшего парня Тэмина. – Кстати это тебе, - добавляет он, всовывая тому в руки пакет с пивом.

\- Спасибо, - обескуражено говорит тот, машинально заканчивая: - Меня зовут Ким Чжонхен.

\- Я помню, - снисходительно соглашается Кибом. – Тэмин хотел забрать какие-то…

\- Да, - кивает Ким Чжонхен. – Проходи, минуту… можешь присесть… - он рассеянно оглядывается, после чего так же рассеянно заканчивает: - Куда угодно. Пиво?

\- Я не пью пиво, - возможно слишком резко отвечает Кибом, потому что хозяин бросает на него удивленный взгляд, перед тем как пробормотав что-то наподобие «подожди», уйти куда-то вглубь квартиры, давая Кибому возможность оглядеться.

Ким Чжонхен очевидно не любит вещи и лишнее в своем доме (возможно поэтому он так и не согласился жить с Тэмином), и пожалуй Кибому нравится этот продуманный минимализм (пожалуй настолько, что Кибом согласился бы здесь пожить), но только если самого хозяина не менее, чем заберут инопланетяне (иногда Кибом злопамятен). Потому он усаживается на высокий стул возле кухонной стойки, аккуратно оставляя рядом с собой айпад и альбом с эскизами, без которых не рискует выходить не то что из дома, но и вообще из машины.

Где-то в другой комнате что-то роняют, потом слышны приглушенные ругательства, заставляющие Кибома ухмыльнуться, рассматривая фрагменты стены закрытые витражами с подсветкой. Его подмывает ехидно спросить все ли в порядке, но он сдерживается, до кончиков ногтей ощущая собственное превосходство.

\- Здесь, - отзывается Ким Чжонхен, возвращаясь в комнату. Он несет небольшой бумажный пакет с логотипом известного бренда одежды, триумфально выставляя тот на стол рядом с Кибомом.

\- Можешь забрать, и передать Тэмину привет.

\- Спасибо, - нехорошо улыбается Кибом, стараясь всем своим видом показать, что с удовольствием увидел бы Ким Чжонхена попавшим под асфальтоукладчик. – Обязательно.

И он уже собирается встать чтобы уйти, и действительно не знает, зачем оборачивается именно в тот момент, когда Ким Чжонхен взмахивает головой, отбрасывая с глаз челку, и Кибом застывает как будто в детской игре. Планета продолжает вращение, где-то миллионы людей занимаются своими делами, Ким Чжонхен кажется удивленно переспрашивает его что-то уже второй раз, но это все не имеет совершенно никакого значения, потому что Кибом видит. Он хватает альбом для эскизов, не заботясь о странице, на которой его открывает и чуть не ломает ноготь, вытаскивая карандаш, а первые линии на бумаге совершенно хаотичны - это просто движение, послушно ложащиеся волосы. Он вскидывает взгляд, пытаясь рассмотреть Ким Чжонхена, улавливая его линии, и опять возвращаясь к рисункам. Возможно он выглядит как сумасшедший, или на самом деле такой, Кибома это совершенно не интересует.

\- Двигайся, - напряженно говорит он вслух, одними штрихами набрасывая силуэт, на этот раз ответ доходит до него как сквозь толщу воды.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Чжонхен, выглядя слегка ошарашено. – Что ты?..

\- Тихо, - шикает на него Кибом, прорисовывая детали. – Сделай чай. Зеленый. Не в пакетиках. Двигайся.

Чжонхен размышляет всего несколько секунд, после чего очевидно решает, что с ненормальными лучше не спорить, и поворачивается к Кибому спиной, чтобы включить чайник. От вида его спины обтянутой черной майкой, Кибому хочется застонать, но он просто переворачивает на следующий лист, пытаясь прорисовать те линии, которые появляются у него в голове. Ему нужны акценты, что-то ломающее плавность и изгибы, и он опять цепляется взглядом за фигуру, рассматривая так пристально, как будто пытаясь определить подлинность алмаза, в этот момент Чжонхен разворачивается обратно, со стуком ставя на стол заварник, и Кибом с восторгом не знает с чего начать, потому что видит сразу линию челюсти, излом ключиц, линии запястий с выступающими косточками.

\- Двигайся, - как во сне с нажимом повторяет он, выбирая карандаш другой твердости. Перед его мысленным взглядом идет хоровод образов, линий, сочетаний, и он пытается охватить все, запомнить, но неотвратимо теряет, хватая какие-то детали и лихорадочно пытаясь зарисовать их хотя бы фрагментами. – Нужна точилка.

Его мозг не регистрирует, когда рядом на стол аккуратно кладут точилку и набор различных карандашей, потому он не благодарит и никак не показывает, что вообще заметил, сейчас он потерян где-то в океане идей, он видит коллекцию полностью, всю, как она должна быть – телесные цвета, строгие акценты, ломкость и плавность силуэтов. Ему кажется, что он катастрофически не успевает, что вдохновение вот-вот закончится, и он останется вот так, как и последние недели, в жестоком непонимании самой сути своей работы, но его все несет и несет, заставляя покрывать бумагу тем, что пройдя через миллион обработок, станет чем-то удивительным. Мир Кибома сжимается до размеров игольного ушка, и ему совершенно неинтересно, ему что-то говорят, или пытаются как-то привлечь внимание, потому что куда важнее, в тысячу, миллион раз просто успеть.

Черт, думает Кибом, черт, черт-черт-черт возьми, и это первая осознанная мысль, с которой он роняет альбом на стол, наконец-то начиная смутно осознавать, где находится и что происходит. В квартире действительно темно, городская ночь проникает сквозь огромные панорамные окна, и единственный источник света – сильная настольная лампа, стоящая прямо на кухонном столе рядом с Кибомом, так, чтобы освещать его место работы. Вокруг него куча карандашей, очистки от них, полупустой стакан сока (Кибом совершенно не помнит, как из него пил), и тишина.

\- Ким Чжонхен? – осторожно пробует Кибом, вздрагивая от звучания своего голоса. Его пальцы почти не гнутся, и он разминает руки, слезая со стула, чтобы хоть как-то оглядеться. – Ким Чжонхен?

Он не особо удивляется, когда никто не отвечает, потому что Кибом очевидно один, очевидно в чужой квартире, и очевидно оставивший от себя совершенно безумное впечатление. Он осторожно ступает, стараясь ни во что не врезаться, но даже теоретически не представляет куда двигаться, чтобы найти хотя бы как включить свет. Интуиция подсказывает ему, что возможно стоит глянуть возле входа, а в телефоне есть подсветка… Кибом замирает, когда видит на дисплее время.

Даже когда во всей студии загораются лампы, а Кибом, чувствуя себя первопроходцем в джунглях, добирается до входной двери, ему приходится сдаться через несколько попыток открыть ее, потому что он, вдобавок ко всем остальным очевидностям, еще и вполне очевидно заперт.

\- Черт, - глухо говорит Кибом уже вслух, раздраженно выдыхая.

Первую мысль срочно позвонить Тэмину, чтобы тот нашел своего бывшего, он, подумав, откладывает до более безвыходного положения. В конце концов, он не посреди гигантской тюрьмы, затерянной в океане, и хозяин рано или поздно вернется, позволив Кибому наконец-то уйти, а пока можно просто подождать. К примеру разложив карандаши, отделив свои от чужих, или наведя порядок на столе. Кибом жалеет, что не захватил с собой дезинфектор, и его руки теперь кажутся ему ужасающе грязными, потому он совершает вылазку в гостевую ванную, тщательно моя их с найденным на полке бактерицидным мылом. Время тянется, как будто его специально удлиняют, никак не сойдясь на нужном размере, но его проходит не так уж много до момента, когда Кибом осознает, что у него в распоряжении целая квартира.

Возможно в начале, он и пытается просто пересмотреть свой альбом, собираясь оценить происходящее, но бесчисленные страницы пугают его и утомляют, он еще слишком тлеет этим всем, чтобы быть разумным, потому он убеждает себя, что Ким Чжонхена никто не заставлял запирать его в квартире одного, оставляя доступ ко всем сокровищам. Кибом не может ничего с собой поделать, на всякий случай еще раз моя руки, и толкая первую попавшуюся на глаза дверь.

Ему не особо везет - это оказывается гостевая спальня. Вторая дверь просто закрыта (Кибом подозревает за ней хозяйскую комнату), а за третьей прячется кабинет – ничего особенного, ни мебели, ни продуманной обстановки как в остальной квартире. Чертежная доска, лежащий прямо на полу ноутбук, тянущийся проводами к ближайшим розеткам, и стоящие возле стен, развернутые к ним лицевыми сторонами холсты и ватманы. Кибом просто не может удержаться, аккуратно, кончиками пальцев, укладывая на пол ближайшую стопку.

Он перебирает наброски частей человеческого тела, где-то более проработанные, где-то почти схематичные, стараясь не испачкаться в карандаше и угле, и ему нравится стиль прорисовки. Возможно если бы ему вначале показали это, а потом их автора, Кибом смотрел бы на того куда теплее, чем сейчас, просто потому, что еще ни разу не ошибся в выборе человека, в зависимости от того, нравилось ли Кибому что тот делает, или нет.

\- Эй, - окликают его сзади, выдергивая из очередной задумчивости, и заставляя вздрогнуть, пытаясь быстро вернуть рисунки как было.

\- Я потом уберу, - говорит ему снимающий куртку Ким Чжонхен. Он не заикается о странном поведении Кмбома, но возможно просто не успевает, потому что Кибом вскакивает на ноги, поправляя челку.

\- Я пойду, - быстро отвечает он, - Извини за доставленные неудобства.

Добавить «спасибо», он забывает, стараясь побыстрее выскользнуть из кабинета и квартиры, и оклик догоняет его уже обувающимся.

\- А… вещи?.. – немного удивленно догоняет его Чжонхен, протягивая пакет для Тэмина.

\- Точно, - мрачно соглашается Кибом. – Еще раз извини.

Пожалуй его уход выглядит как бегство, но его на самом деле это почти не волнует.

 

Головные боли настигают Кибома еще на этапе моделирования, и сейчас он даже не пытается избегать их, просто привычно прося ассистента растворить для него еще пару таблеток.

\- Пока что нельзя, - вежливо отвечает та, подавая ему стакан фреша. – Не чаще одного раза в четыре часа.

\- Так какого черта, оно действует не четыре? – раздраженно говорит Кибом, прижимая ладони к глазам, но не успевает получить ответ.

\- Кибом, дорогой, - сходу начинает Ирэн, не утруждая себя приветствиями, но прицельно бросая пиджак на стол ассистентки. – Мы где-то попали в пробку, и я хотела бы вернуться в отель, но решила что должна к тебе заехать.

\- Спасибо, - устало отвечает тот, тоже на английском, имитируя радость, но судя по всему выходит у него не особо хорошо.

\- Выглядишь, как будто пережил пять французских революций, - саркастично припечатывает Ирэн. – Стакан кофе со льдом, дорогуша, и не вертись здесь… Ну, Кибом, что у тебя есть?

Кибом ведет ее ко столу с разложенными листами бумаги, обводя рукой то, что станет его следующей коллекцией.

\- Это все потрясающе, дорогой, и все это я уже видела, - прохладно говорит она. – Этого недостаточно.

\- Да, - рассеянно соглашается Кибом. – Насчет остального… есть варианты.

Ирэн ничего не говорит, приподнимая бровь, и Кибому ничего не остается, кроме как достать то, над чем он сидел несколько последних дней.

\- Мм, - говорит Ирэн, и Кибом понимает – дело дрянь.

\- Ммм, - повторяет она, пристально рассматривая дополнительные эскизы. – Весьма качественно.

Ничего хорошего за «качественно» от Ирэн никогда не прячется, но Кибом и сам знает, что пытается вставить в бриллиантовое ожерелье пару стекляшек.

\- Я работаю над этим, - поспешно говорит он, чтобы смягчить впечатление.

\- Это неплохие варианты, дорогой, - перебивает его Ирэн. – Но если ты оставишь их, придется сдать тебя полиции моды и отправить в Казахстан.

\- Куда? – переспрашивает Кибом, пытаясь понять, при чем здесь география, но его раскалывающаяся голова слишком медленная и тяжелая для такого.

\- Туда как-то по ошибке отправили мой багаж, - невнимательно отвечает Ирэн, намекая Кибому на то, что это все шутка . Она еще несколько раз проходит вдоль стола, после чего вглядывается в новые наброски. – Нет, я уверена, нет, - наконец-то подводит итог она.

\- Попробуй поискать там же, где ты брал линию для предыдущих вариантов, и посмотрим.

Кибому хочется схватиться за голову и негромко заныть, но он мужественно выдает улыбку, передавая Ирэн ее холодный кофе.

 

Ким Чжонхен открывает только когда Кибом начинает жать на вызов без остановки.

\- Ох, - сходу говорит он, едва увидев Кибома. – Тэмин еще что-то забыл? Он не говорил…

\- Нет, - тянет Кибом, все еще собираясь с мыслями. – Нет, на самом деле.

Он все еще думает, как ему лучше построить разговор, а Чжонхен уже смотрит на него выжидающе, небрежно поправляя широкий вырез домашней кофты.

\- Мм, скажем так, - наконец выдает Кибом, не очень уверенно сжимая в руках альбом. – У меня к тебе небольшое деловое предложение.

Чжонхен выглядит действительно удивленным, рассматривая Кибома как какое-то неизвестное науке существо, заставляя чувствовать себя не очень уверенным.

\- Ну?.. – напоминает он, когда Кибом опять замолкает, подбирая слова.

\- Ну допустим, я попрошу тебя раздеться и подвигаться… ну и возможно потро…

\- Что? – перебивает его Чжонхен, и по тому, какого размера стали его глаза, Кибому хочется или срочно сбежать, или ударить его, но он пытается продолжить:

\- Ничего особенного. Просто ты мм… снимешь эту кофту и дашь мне посмотреть и потрогать себя, а я сделаю что ты хочешь. Деньги, услуги – это не пробле…

\- Ты нормальный? – очень рационально уточняет Чжонхен. – Если я понравился тебе, ты мог бы просто ммм… не знаю. Взять мой номер телефона?

Кибом несколько секунд просто смотрит на него, осознавая, после чего очень спокойно, подчеркнуто вежливо пробует последний раз:

\- Послушай, - четко разделяя слова, говорит он. – У меня деловое предложение, мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты позволяешь мне просто посмотреть на себя, возможно без некоторой части одежды. Я делаю свою работу. Мы расходимся и больше не видимся. Достаточно понятно?

Он надеется, что странное выражение лица Чжонхена – это буферизация, и сейчас тот все поймет, но прямо перед тем, как тот открывает рот, он осознает, что ничего хорошего сейчас не произойдет. В конце концов, это тот парень, который вылил на Кибома колу и отказался извиняться, и все еще тот парень, который бросил Тэмина, и все еще…

\- Вы с Тэмином оба ненормальные, - говорит Ким Чжонхен. – О-ба. Тебе нужна не моя помощь, а помощь психиатра.

Кибом честно до последнего надеется, что случится что-то неожиданное, и возможно на Чжонхена упадет метеорит, но тот все же договаривает предложение, и ничего не случается.

\- Ты, - после секунды молчания начинает Кибом, неосознанно повышая голос. – Ты, чокнутый, самовлюбленный мудак, бросивший моего лучшего друга…

\- Тише, - пытается вставить Чжонхен, но Кибом уже не может остановиться.

\- Ты думаешь, ты центр мира? Все сходят с ума по твоей заднице?! Ты просто тупой, незрелый ничего не умеющий кретин!..

\- Шшш, - панически перебивает Чжонхен, чуть ли не хватая Кибома, и нервно оглядывая лестничную площадку. Замок на соседской двери щелкает, и прежде чем оттуда выглядывает дорогая благообразная женщина, Чжонхен втаскивает Кибома в квартиру, захлопывая свою дверь.

\- Ты идиот? – ошарашено спрашивает он, вцепившись в Кибома, как будто тот как минимум предал Родину. – Ты зачем… в коридоре?.. Орешь?

\- Заслужил, - шипит Кибом, отталкивая его. – Могу повторить, и орать хоть полдня, если…

\- Хорошо! – резко говорит Чжонхен, поднимая руки как будто признавая поражение. – Я делаю, что ты там хотел, а ты больше так не делаешь. Сделка?

Кибому нужно мгновение на то, чтобы осознать и он ухмыляется, вздергивая нос, и не может сдержать торжество:

\- Бизнес.

 

В конце концов, они устраиваются в зале, и Кибом ручается – Чжонхен предлагает ему пиво намеренно вредно.

\- Что мне делать? – не очень воодушевленно уточняет он, ежась под внимательным взглядом Кибома.

\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает тот, устраиваясь в кресле. – Подвигайся, сделай что-то… что ты там собирался?

\- Сходить в душ, - ворчит Чжонхен, опять нервно поправляя вырез кофты, как будто Кибом пытается срочно туда влезть.

\- Вперед, - не ведется на провокацию Кибом, открывая альбом. Он ловит каждое мелкое движение, каждый неосознанный поворот головы или нервное переплетение пальцев, пытаясь угадать что же из этого станет тем, что зацепит спусковой крючок.

\- Обойдешься, - неласково отзывается Чжонхен, откидываясь на спинку дивана и щелкая пультом телевизора. Тот послушно оживает каким-то веселым клипом мужской айдол-группы в одних штанах, и Кибом морщится помехе, но замечает, что Чжонхен слегка расслабляется, а потому решает промолчать, наблюдая за почти незаметной мимикой. Его взгляд скользит ниже, стекает по шее, плечам (все не то, все уже было), но ни на чем не останавливается, как будто то наваждение уже не вернется.

Он не наблюдает за временем, но они сидят в молчании достаточно долго, для того чтобы Чжонхен успел попрыгать по каналом, сходить за соком (после некоторых колебаний он предлагает и Кибому, но тот отказывается), и рассеянно написать пару сообщений, когда мобильный Чжонхена вдруг оживает.

\- Да? – говорит тот в трубку, приняв звонок. – Привет…

Но Кибом не вслушивается, потому что он видит – наклон головы, Чжонхен прижимает трубку к уху плечом, задумчивое покусывание губы и рассеянный взгляд поверх предметов – все это так буднично и просто, так делают миллионы людей разговаривающих по телефону. Для Кибома это становится первой линией, и он позволяет волне смести себя.

\- Послушай, - кажется говорит Чжонхен, положив трубку. – Мне нужно уйти… эй, Ким Ки…

\- Двигайся, - просто и не глядя отвечает Кибом. – Сними сережку, потом надень.

Где-то на краю его сознания все же вспыхивает удивление, когда Чжонхен слушается, опять склоняя голову на бок и прикасаясь к своему уху, но ощущение слишком слабое и незаметное по сравнению с тем водоворотом, который сейчас управляет Кибомом. Он пропускает мимо ушей все остальные попытки заговорить с собой, пытаясь просто справиться с образами, которыми опять наполнена его голова, и по мере того как его накрывает, он все слабее ощущает окружающую реальность.

\- Сними кофту, - резко говорит он, не чувствуя, что это звучит как команда. Чжонхен не отводит от него напряженного взгляда, пока тянет мягкую ткань, и наконец выпрямляется, высвобождая голову.

\- Да, - подтверждает Кибом, на всякий случай, протягивая руку и провода по его плечу, ощущая теплую кожу. Он думает одновременно о силуэте, форме, ткани, не зная, как это все помещается у него в голове, но наслаждаясь восхитительным ощущением всевластия. – Так. Хорошо. Красиво.

Карандаш в его пальцах ломается от нажима, и он шокировано останавливается, но Чжонхен подает ему другой, быстро подобранный с журнального столика, который Кибом хватает не глядя, завершая набросок. Может быть он даже разговаривает сам с собой, или что-то просит – он не запоминает ничего из происходящего, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает помимо того, что пользуется этим потрясающим чувством сносящего вдохновения.

\- Спасибо, - бормочет он, все еще глупо глядя на лист бумаги перед собой. – Спасибо…

А когда поднимает взгляд, понимает, что уже почти стемнело, одетый Чжонхен что-то вяло просматривает на айпаде, не обращая внимания на присутствие Кибома, и тот уже наверняка опоздал на ужин к Ирэн.

\- Ты куда-то собирался? – тупо спрашивает Кибом, пытаясь вернуться к реальности.

\- Уже нет, - рассеянно отзывается Чжонхен, откладывая планшет и протирая глаза. – Закончил?

\- Кажется, - не очень уверенно отвечает Кибом, проводя испачканными пальцами по бумаге. Он чувствует себя как после оглушительного секса, и ему немного неловко смотреть на Чжонхена, как будто это именно тот был случайным партнером. – Спасибо.

\- Угу, - вяло соглашается тот. – Ты… покажи хотя бы.

Кибому очень не хочется это делать, его детища такие хрупкие и неуверенные, те, которые станут его гордостью, сейчас еще страшны как младенцы и неловки как у новичка, но Чжонхен протягивает руку, и Кибом подчиняется. Они молчат, пока Чжонхен листает альбом, глядя на наброски, после чего так же ничего не говоря, закрывает, возвращая Кибому.

\- Ничерта в этом не понимаю, но выглядит неплохо, - наконец комментирует он, пожимая плечами, и Кибому хочется ткнуть его под ребра, не со зла, а так, чтобы не говорил ерунды, идиот. Последнюю мысль он и озвучивает, устало поднимаясь. От его злости и запала не осталось ни следа, и он так спокоен за свою работу, просто потому, что все получится, что Чжонхен кажется почти знакомым.

\- Я должен ехать, - добавляет он, собирая свой айпад и телефон (Ирэн звонила трижды, не считая миллиона звонков от других людей).

\- Тэмину привет, - кивает Чжонхен, следуя за ним в прихожую и наблюдая, как Кибом обувается. Тот устало кивает, и он бы пошел пешком по лестнице только чтобы не ждать лифта на площадке, он все же не настолько ненормальный.

 

Тэмин выглядит слегка обескураженным, то пытаясь начать говорить, то опять хватаясь за чашку, и Кибом позволяет ему пройти через все эти мысленные этапы.

\- То есть у вас не склеилось? - на всякий случай уточняет он, бросая на Кибома пристальный взгляд.

\- Он скучный, и в остальном тоже… так себе, - пожимает плечами тот, окончательно добивая Тэмина.

\- Я всегда умираю над его шутками, - рассеянно тянет Тэмин.

Кибом прячет улыбку, делая глоток кофе, и когда поднимает взгляд, уже опять убийственно серьезен.

\- Спасибо за свидание, - благородно говорит он. – Это было… мило.

Тэмин выглядит так, как будто сейчас ударится обо что-то головой, или схватит Кибома за горло чтобы хорошенько потрясти, но очевидно сдерживается, как, по его мнению, единственный нормальный человек здесь.

\- Если тебе не подошел даже Юнхо-хён, то я виноградная улитка, - без энтузиазма подводит итог он. – Ты хоть сам знаешь, кто тебе нужен?

Кибом на секунду задумывается, но взглянув на Тэмина понимает, что ни за что не признается.

\- Наверняка кто-то, кто тебе не понравится, - вместо этого говорит он. – Потому что от всех твоих «принцев» меня тошнит.

Кибом прекрасно осознает, что сейчас близок к тому, чтобы получить солонкой в лоб, но он знает, что Тэмин воспитанный и приятный мальчик, который просто закатывает глаза, заканчивая разговор:

\- Нужно развеяться.

 

На самом деле, Кибом планирует вернуться домой до полуночи и лечь спать, но слишком поздно осознает, что уже половина третьего, а нем болтается слишком много коктейлей.

\- Я умру, - жалуется он Тэмину. – Я точно умру, мне завтра в офис, Ирэн хочет новые эскизы для того сезона, а я…

\- О господи, ты можешь заткнуться о работе хотя бы сейчас? – умоляюще вцепляется в него Тэмин, слегка покачиваясь. – Я позвоню Минхо, он нас заберет.

\- Он спит, - ноет Кибом, придерживаясь за барную стойку, чтобы стоять ровно.

\- Проснется, - припечатывает Тэмин, и вдруг смотрит через плечо Кибома, мгновенно притихая. – О… - говорит он кому-то. – Это ты. Привет.

\- Привет, - слышит Кибом, с трудом разворачиваясь. Ким Чжонхен тоже опирается о стойку, заставляя Кибома срочно проникнуться симпатией, но выглядит ужасно трезвым, вызывая неприязнь.

\- Привет, - вяло соглашается Кибом, невежливо теряя интерес к Чжонхену. – Тэмин, что там было про твоего Минхо?

\- Я уже иду звонить, - недовольно заявляет тот. – Стой здесь, никуда не иди. Чжонхен… ммм… был рад видеть. Неплохо выглядишь.

\- Я присмотрю за ним, - ухмыляется Чжонхен, аккуратно придерживая пошатывающегося Кибома, и делая вид, что не замечает убийственного взгляда.

\- Он присмотрит за мной, - послушно соглашается Кибом, невпопад пытаясь хлопнуть Чжонхена по плечу. – Иди уже.

Очевидно Тэмин решает, что сбегать как можно быстрее и вернуться, выйдет легче, чем пытаться вмешаться и в очередной раз выяснить с Чжонхеном отношения, потому бросив еще один предупреждающий взгляд, ловко исчезает в толпе, оставляя их с Чжонхеном возле бара.

\- Привет, - зачем-то еще раз повторяет Чжонхен, пытаясь поймать расфокусированный взгляд Кибома.

\- Привет, - опять соглашается тот.

\- Взять тебе чего-то выпить? – пробует Чжонхен, но Кибом хихикает:

\- Я похож на кого-то, кому нужно еще выпить?

\- Еще немного не помешает, - философски отзывается Чжонхен, поворачиваясь к бармену, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Через секунду Кибом получает стакан, и послушно вяло прикасается его краем к стакану Чжонхена, осторожно делая глоток.

\- Мне завтра на работу, - доверительно жалуется он. – А я идиот.

\- Мм? – на всякий случай переспрашивает Чжонхен, предпочитая делать вид, что пьет.

\- Ничего не выходит, - обрадовано говорит Кибом, наконец-то заполучив жертву, чтобы рассказать обо всех проблемах. – Ни-че-го, ничегошеньки. После той, ну которую я… ну и ты, то есть ты, но я… понимаешь?

\- Конечно, - серьезно говорит Чжонхен.

\- Ну вот после той, все такие «ооо», и «ааа». А теперь у меня опять ничего не выходит, ничего нет. А еще Тэмин с этими его «ну давай, Кибоми, я познакомлю тебя с настоящим принцем», они все такие скучные, о господи, один даже ходил в церковь. А последний убил меня рассказами о каком-то своем хёне уехавшем работать в Японию… понимаешь?

\- Еще бы, - сочувственно кивает Чжонхен. – Япония.

\- Ну где он… не может разбудить этого своего Минхо, что ли?..

\- Они встречаются? – вворачивает Чжонхен, делая глоток из стакана.

\- Хха, - вредно ухмыляется Кибом. – Я скажу тебе по секрету, шш… Никому, понял? Он его динамит…

\- Кто кого? – на всякий случай уточняет Чжонхен, округляя глаза.

\- Ну Минхо - Тэмина, - хихикает Кибом. – Ведет себя как с женой, и… ну все. У них ничего не бывает. Даже не целовались никогда.

\- Кошмарно, - тоже ухмыляется Чжонхен. – Давай, допивай… А то Япония, знаешь ли.

\- А поехали в Японию? – вдруг говорит Кибом. – Найдем там хёна Юнхо-хёна, и тот перестанет доставать меня.

\- Ты ненормальный, - смеется Чжонхен, приобнимая Кибома и приглушая голос. – Совсем ненормальный.

\- Сам такой, - авторитетно и с достоинством отвечает Кибом. – Ну давай, пойдем в Японию…

\- Никто никуда не пойдет, - мягко останавливает его Чжонхен, ловя голову Кибома, которой тот пытается отрицательно мотать. – Не спорь, потому что я трезвый, а ты пьяный, а значит я прав.

\- А вдруг я найду там вдохновение? – несчастно говорит Кибом.

Чжонхен вздыхает, нервно глядя через плечо Кибома и быстро отстраняется, убирая руки с его талии.

\- Давай если проспавшись, ты вспомнишь об этом и захочешь – ты мне позвонишь, сделка? – совсем негромко говорит он, но Кибом не успевает ответить.

\- С твоей стороны было бы мило убраться немного подальше от моего друга, - громко вмешивается вернувшийся Тэмин, подхватывая Кибома под локоть. – Спасибо, Чжонхен. Развлекайся.

И потянув Кибома, уже тише добавляет:

\- Идем, Минхо будет через минут пятнадцать, подождем на улице.

\- Удачи, - ухмыляется Чжонхен, наваливаясь на барную стойку и подцепив недопитый коктейль Кибома, скользит по окружающим оценивающим взглядом.

 

Кибом просыпается с мыслью, что едет в Японию. Несколько секунд он еще пытается понять что происходит, но отказывается от этой идеи, когда голова в очередной раз взрывается тысячей мини-бомбочек.

\- Ммм, - малоосмысленно мычит он, после чего одеяло с его головы аккуратно снимают, отгибая в сторону.

\- Господин Ким, - вежливо окликает его домработница. – Ваша таблетка и вода. Через пятнадцать минут я приготовлю томатный сок.

\- Ммм, - несчастно стонет Кибом, пытаясь залезть жить под подушку, но подушка исчезает так же быстро как одеяло.

\- Прошу вас подняться, господин Ким, - безжалостно говорит эта адская женщина. – Ваш телефон не замолкает.

\- Угум, - угрюмо подтверждает Кибом, имея ввиду «еще пять минут», но вспоминает, что имеет дело не с мамой, потому послушно садится, позволяя втолкнуть себе в рот таблетку.

\- Аджумма, - сипло окликает он ее, когда она уже собирается вернуться на кухню. – Почему я еду в Японию?

\- Вам лучше знать, господин Ким, - строго отвечает она. – Сок будет готов через двенадцать минут.

Кибом думает об этом пока собирается, пока вызывает такси (он не в состоянии вести машину), и пока стоит в утренней пробке на подъезде к офису. Япония занимает его мысли когда он здоровается с подчиненными, пьет свой утренний кофе и требует еще опустить температуру в кабинете, в телефонном разговоре с Ирэн он зачем-то спрашивает о погоде в Японии, но только когда ему звонит Тэмин, Кибом несколько секунд таращится на свой телефон, после чего хватает его.

\- Дай мне номер твоего Ким Чжонхена, - сходу выпаливает он.

\- Что? – ошарашено переспрашивает Тэмин. – Привет, Кибом.

\- Дай мне его номер телефона, - повторяет Кибом, нервно хватая из подставки карандаш и рисуя на полях какого-то факса звездочку. – Мы вчера… он мм…

\- Ты в своем уме? – слишком громко для чувствительной головы Кибома, интересуется Тэмин. – Послушай, не знаю кто ты, и что сделал с…

\- Тэмини, - не дослушивает Кибом. – Просто продиктуй номер, это вопрос жизни и смерти.

\- Не скажу, - упрямо фыркает Тэмин. – Ты собираешься совершить огромную ошибку, и я…

\- Тэмин, - очень четко и тихо говорит Кибом. – Просто сейчас скажи номер, иначе я…

\- Что ты? – резонно переспрашивает Тэмин, но Кибом настроен слишком решительно.

\- Я больше никогда в жизни не буду с тобой разговаривать, - угрожает он. – И видеться.

Тэмин ошарашено затыкается, некоторое время видимо просто все же пытаясь понять кто тот человек, с которым он разговаривает, и что он сделал с его Кибоми, но потом негромко покорно отвечает:

\- Записывай.

Кибом торжествующе пишет номер прямо поверх рабочего факса, чувствуя себя покорителем мира.

\- Привет, - говорит он в трубку через несколько минут. – Ким Чжонхен?.. Это Ким Кибом. И я хочу в Японию.

 

\- Я думал, ты не вспомнишь об этом, - ухмыляется Чжонхен, позволяя Кибому сесть у окна.

\- Я думал, ты опоздаешь на самолет, - вредно улыбается тот, устраиваясь в кресле.

Япония встречает солнцем и ветром, Кибом рассеянно оглядывается, вспоминая как они выбирались из аэропорта в прошлый раз, но тогда с ним было сопровождение, а сейчас Чжонхен догоняет его, вскидывая на плечо большую полупустую ручную сумку.

\- И какой план? – уточняет тот, подцепляя Кибома под локоть, чтобы легко подтолкнуть в нужную сторону.

\- Ты забронировал отель?

\- Угу, - подтверждает Чжонхен. – Двухместный номер.

\- А раздельных не было? – машинально переспрашивает Кибом, поправляя растрепавшуюся челку.

\- Были, - пожимает плечами Чжонхен, - Но зачем?

Кибом некоторое время размышляет, собираясь как-то обосновать свой вопрос, но все же сдается.

\- С твоим подходом, ты мог взять одноместный с большой кроватью, - ехидно подкалывает он вместо этого.

\- Это подозрительно выглядит, - честно отвечает Чжонхен, глядя на Кибома так, как будто тот не понимает. – Не волнуйся, в двухместных там достаточно большие кровати.

\- Ты проверял? – саркастично хмыкает Кибом, но его вопрос остается без ответа, потому что они наконец-то выбираются к стоянке такси.

\- Погуляем по городу, - говорит Кибом, когда они усаживаются в машину. – Сходим куда-то… не знаю.

\- Поиски загадочного хёна, этого твоего, как его… Юнхо-хёна? – ухмыляется Чжонхен, напоминая о пьяном разговоре, отчего Кибому становится немного неловко.

\- Он, к счастью, не мой, - отвечает он таким тоном, что Чжонхен понимает, когда пора заткнуться и сменить тему. – Просто посмотрим. Я не знаю, что мне нужно… движение, впечатления.

\- Как скажешь, - послушно соглашается Чжонхен. – Можем подняться на телебашню, ну или сгонять в Йокогаму…

\- Молодец, - показывает на него указательным пальцем Кибом, подтверждая предложения. – Еще немного, и ты отработаешь свое присутствие.

\- Я не буду напоминать, сколько должен отработать ты, - насмешливо говорит Чжонхен, заставляя Кибома быстро задуматься и на всякий случай притихнуть.

С кроватями Чжонхен не обманывает, те оказываются то, что надо. Когда они вечером возвращаются в номер, Кибом отключается, едва коснувшись головой подушки, даже не став ждать своей очереди в душ. Ему смутно кажется, что Чжонхен еще ходит по номеру и что-то делает, или кто-то его накрывает сброшенным одеялом, но он не просыпается, пожалуй даже если бы рядом играл военный оркестр.

Утром он просыпается первым, тяжело приподнимаясь и садясь в постели, сонно оглядывая номер. Его заставляет улыбнуться то, что даже при полном отсутствии каких-либо привезенных вещей, они с Чжонхеном ухитряются навести вокруг себя беспорядок, не заботясь о том, чтобы хоть что-то класть на место.

\- Вставай, - тормошит он того, качая за плечо. – Просыпайся, уже десять утра.

\- Хм, - соглашается Чжонхен, переворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на маячащего рядом Кибома. – Ммм… привет.

\- Я в душ, - говорит тот. – Привет.

\- Давай, - кивает Чжонхен, сонно протирая глаза. – Я встаю.

Они все же едут в Йокогаму, и Кибом игнорирует звонки Тэмина, позволяя себе прижиматься плечом к плечу Чжонхена. Он прекрасно помнит, что это тот самый парень (все сотню «тот самый парень»), но Чжонхен смешной, веселый и хаотичный – Кибом чувствует это, что-то близкое ему самому. Кибом смеется над шутками, Кибом подкалывает и выслушивает подколки, Кибом позволяет заботиться о себе, отвечая небольшими авансами – намеренно случайными прикосновениями, улыбками, быстрыми взглядами.

Чжонхен вызывает у Кибома эмоции, наверное, в тысячи раз больше, чем все хорошие и приятные парни, которых ему подсовывал Тэмин, сопровождая самыми классными отзывами. Ему даже хочется попросить Чжонхена вести себя как-то иначе, чтобы Кибом хоть немного разочаровался или проникся к нему теми отрицательными чувствами, что и раньше, но Чжонхен идиот конечно, такой придурок, и Кибом ловит себя на том, что он в полном восторге.

\- Ты нашел хотя бы вдохновение? А то я так понимаю, хёна Юнхо-хёна мы так и не видели… - ухмыляется Чжонхен, прислоняясь спиной к перилам в лифте.

\- Возможно, - интригующе тянет Кибом, не оборачиваясь. – Я думаю, что-то выйдет.

У него внутри сейчас целый водоворот эмоций, и пусть он может четко понять, как это все окажется его следующим проектом, он уверен, что Ирэн останется довольна. Ему хочется обнять Чжонхена, хочется доверять ему, но он помнит, что это «тот самый парень», который бросил Тэмина, и возможно все что происходит – это даже не по-настоящему, просто немного затянувшийся клубный флирт, ведь «дорогая девушка дорогого стоит».

\- Значит ты должен мне уже трижды только за то, что я тебя вдохновляю, - судя по голосу, Чжонхен улыбается. – Так ты можешь попасть ко мне в рабство.

\- Звучит извращенно, - парирует Кибом, выходя из лифта. – Нормальные люди не мечтают о рабах.

\- Это говорит мне тот, кто приставал ко мне заставляя раздеться, чтобы посмотреть? – смеется Чжонхен, пока они идут к своему номеру. – Ключ у тебя?

\- Угу, - подтверждает Кибом, доставая карточку.

В номере темно, но никто из них, как будто сговорившись, не включает свет, разбредаясь по кроватям. Кибом падает на свою навзничь, угадывая белеющий в темноте потолок, и не может придумать, что бы сказать.

\- Скажи уже это, - нарушает тишину Чжонхен. – Скажи…

\- Не буду, - упрямится Кибом только из вредности.

\- Скажи, что я идиот, ну или там придурок… давай, это традиция, - дразнит невидимый в темноте Чжонхен, и в его голосе есть та знакомая игривость, от которой у Кибома бегут мурашки по коже, хотя это просто предвкушение.

\- Заткнись, - не может удержать улыбку он, вызывая негромки хлопки в ладони.

\- Так тоже ничего, - похлопав, одобряет Чжонхен, опять притихая. Они молчат некоторое время, пока Кибом неожиданно напряженно не говорит:

\- Я иду в душ.

\- Хорошо, - так же негромко соглашается Чжонхен.

И никто из них не двигается с места. Кибом не понимает что не так, он действительно не может уложить в голове, потому что это их последняя ночь в Японии, и Чжонхен должен… может. Если хочет. Он осторожно поворачивает голову в сторону, рассматривая темный силуэт на соседней кровати, а потом еще тише предлагает:

\- Идем в душ вместе?

\- Не думал, что ты боишься быть в душе один, - шутит Чжонхен, хотя звучит совсем невесело, тогда Кибом понимает, что происходит.

\- Просто здесь темно, а я хочу рассмотреть некоторые вещи, - легко улыбается он, (и да, это звучит как «да-да-да-да!»), тогда Чжонхен смеется, поднимаясь с кровати как призрак.

 

Перед посадкой в самолет, Кибом набирает сообщение Тэмину, пряча телефон в сумку. Чжонхен уступает ему место у окна, устраиваясь рядом, и Кибому кажется, что внутри у него тысячи мыльных пузырей, от которых в груди больно.

\- Эй, - окликает он Чжонхена, заставляя того выдернуть из уха наушник, и опустить свежий номер National Geographic. Там на весь разворот статья об Аргентине, и Кибом не раздумывая, заявляет:

\- Я знаю, куда хочу в следующий раз.

Чжонхен с улыбкой смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения, и Кибом гордо заканчивает:

\- В Аргентину. Я чувствую огромный прилив вдохновения, когда думаю о ней.

\- Этно, - со знанием дела смеется Чжонхен, кладя горячую ладонь ему на бедро. Кибому до ужаса хочется поцеловать его, но стюардессы и так уже странно посматривают на них, потому он просто отбирает журнал, лениво пролистывая статьи.

Через пару минут Чжонхен возвращает на место наушник, но руку не убирает.


	2. Сайд-стори

\- Выходи за меня замуж, - проникновенно говорит Чжонхен, опускаясь на колено… но тут, Кибом к счастью просыпается.

\- Господи, - говорит он вслух. – Мамочки.

После чего звонко шлепает по заднице лежащего рядом настоящего Чжонхена, и громко добавляет:

\- Вставай!

\- Пять минут, - сонно отмахивается тот, натягивая одеяло повыше.

\- Я займу душ, - честно предупреждает Кибом, все же зарождая какое-то шевеление в разворошенной постели.

\- Какой сегодня день? – уточняет Чжонхен, высовывая наружу лохматую голову.

\- Вторник, - безжалостно отвечает Кибом. – Поднимайся, я сделаю завтрак.

\- Мм, - тянет Чжонхен, садясь и почесывая затылок. – Будильник звонил?

\- Нет, - мотает головой Кибом. За ночь у него на почте скопилась, наверное, тысяча сообщений, половину из которых прислала Ирэн, а вторую – сотня других не менее важных людей, и он пытается хотя бы промотать список, прежде чем телефон намертво зависает.

\- Черт, - говорит Кибом. – Черт возьми, нет.

\- Значит, у нас есть время? – где-то справа уточняет Чжонхен, но Кибом игнорирует, несильно потряхивая телефон и пытаясь уговорить его включиться. Потому не успевает сообразить, когда его руки перехватывают, аккуратно отбирая мобильный и наваливаясь сверху.

\- Давай по-быстрому? – ухмыляется уже совсем проснувшийся Чжонхен, и Кибом даже собирается возмутиться или пригрозить не пускать в кровать, если телефон немедленно не вернется к нему, а Чжонхен не перенесется чистить зубы, но потом ошалело останавливает сам себя.

\- Чего это я? – на всякий случай уточняет он у Чжонхена, деловито стягивая с него майку.

\- Кто тебя знает, - смеется тот, дотягиваясь до тумбочки, по пути роняя чертов мобильный на пол и чуть не сбив настольную лампу.

 

\- Эй! – вдруг доносится из-за двери, заставляя Чжонхена притихнуть, беззвучно возвращаясь в кровать, а Кибома нервно потянуть на себя край простыни.

\- Я сделал завтрак! – громко говорит Тэмин, еще пару раз стукнув в закрытую дверь. – Вставайте!

После чего слышны удаляющиеся шаги и шум включенного телевизора.

 

\- Господи, он сделал завтрак, - обреченно выдыхает Кибом, откидываясь на подушках.

\- Давай по-тихому, - вносит поправки Чжонхен, затыкая его поцелуем.


End file.
